


Together

by StarRoseColors



Series: Together AU [1]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: AU where MK is kidnapped by Red Son before he can meet Mei, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Mei breaks into Red Son's apartment to try and find the key.She meets his boyfriend instead.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK & Long Xiaojiao | Mei, Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Series: Together AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as ‘I’m a nerd for Hades/Persephone aus’.

The door was rather easy to get through. Considering Red Son’s clear love for fancy tech, Mei figured that the home security system would be hard to get through. But she mentally shrugged and went on her task.

The gang had been hunting the location of the skeleton key ever since Red and Princess Iron Fan had stolen it. It had taken a week, but Tang had eventually been able to track down a possible address, revealed to be Red’s apartment. (This came to the surprise of _everyone_ , since it seemed like the redhead demon lived with his parents.)

The apartment was on the fancier side of town, which made sense. If you were a long-lived demon, you probably made some smart decisions about money, enough to afford a fancy place like this. Mei couldn’t help but take it in.

It was spacious and rather homey, with a red carpet and walls covered in Monkey King posters. It was also neat. The only mess was on the coffee table in front of what looked like a well-loved couch. Determined to scoop out everywhere before going through the smaller details, Mei passed through a doorway into a small kitchen. It was just as neat as the-

“You know, Red’s supposed to be home soon.”

Mei froze. She turned on her heel, meeting eyes with Red Son’s…partner? He looked tired. Without another word, he walked past her to the fridge. She watched as he pulled out a slice of pizza. There was an awkward moment of silence. “Um…aren’t you going to try and stop me?”

“Nah. I really don’t like Red’s parents. The feeling’s mutual.” He plopped the slice on a plate before setting it on the microwave. He turned, noticing her sword was still raised. “You don’t need that. I have no idea where the key is.”

Slowly, Mei followed his suggestion.

Mentally, she ran through what she knew about this guy. He rarely showed up, but when he did, it was at Red’s side. She only knew they were dating because she had once walked into them making out. (Much to Red’s anger.) He had some semblance of combat training, especially with a staff. Oh, there was also the time when Monkey King accidentally hit him, leaving a scratch. It was him that held Red back from trying to rip Monkey apart.

She leaned against the counter. “So, what’s a decent guy like you hanging out with a bad guy like Red Son?”

“I’m his boyfriend.” The microwave beep. “And he kinda kidnapped me.”

Mei gaped. “He _what_?”

The boy immediately held out his hands. “It wasn’t like I didn’t know him-!” There was the sound of the door opening. “Go!” he hissed, practically shoving her towards the window. She followed his command, ducking out of sight once she was out the window.

“MK?” That was Red. Mei mentally filed that under the list of ‘things she now knew about the demon’s boyfriend’, including the fact that he had apparently kidnapped him. “…get rid of you.” She tuned back in. Curious, Mei poked her head up.

Red and ‘MK’ were hugging. The former’s hold was clearly tighter, smoke rolling off his hair. His boyfriend was running his fingers through the red curls, whispering something softly.

They met eyes.

MK shooed.

And Mei left, pulling out her phone. The other had to know about this.


End file.
